naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zommari Leroux
Zommari Leroux 'is an Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army and the ''Septimo ''(Seventh) Espada. Background Physical Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Arrancar Capabilities *Sonido Master - Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard Hollow powers. However, he holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. While unproven, his speed is shown to be great enough to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled Shunpo masters in Soul Society, for a period of time, and even force him to use some high-level Shunpo techniques. ** Swordsmanship Skills *Expert Swordsman Specialist Spiritual Power *Great Spiritual Power Zanpakuto '''Brujeria '(Sangha of the Bewitching Eyes) - It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink handle. *Resurreccion - The release command for Brujería is "'''Subside". Zommari levitates his Zanpakuto in front of him horizontally, then clasps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Reiryoku. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face. His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular markings appear under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard. The total number of eyes covering his body add up to 50 (including the two on his face), as Byakuya pointed out. The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However, he later reveals eight more hidden eyes above his normal two on his forehead area. Resurreccion Special Ability *Amor (Love) - Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye; in his own words, "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze of one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s). The pupil(s) will widen and the eye(s) itself will glow purple due to his Reiatsu. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object, giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponent's limbs, it removes the brain's control from that limb, allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self-harm. In regard to his eyes, each one of them is able to take control of a single separate target. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body. This ability is Kido-like in nature, as correctly deduced by Byakuya Kuchiki, and thus, can be countered through similar means, such as blocking Zommari's gaze with the Bakudo 81: Danku. Relationships Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Arrancars Category:Espadas Category:White Army Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Sonido Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists